


A Date at the Diner

by RomanRuler



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler
Summary: Chloe and Rachel brace against the frigid temperatures and cold weather of Arcadia Bay in the diner.





	A Date at the Diner

Winter had hit Arcadia Bay in full force, and Chloe was having none of it.

Even though it was only early December, the atmosphere screamed of winter. It had already snowed a couple of times in the past week alone, covering the roof of every house in a layer of snow. You could tell who hasn't driven their cars in awhile, with snow completely covering the windows of the dormant cars. There wasn’t a speck of green to be seen on any lawn in the neighborhood, with Blackwell’s pathways being the only scenery without a heap of snow on it throughout the entire campus. Even the statue in front of the school’s doors found itself topped with snow. And although Chloe absolutely hated the cold weather and hated the fact that the harsh conditions forced her to spend most of her time indoors, she still admired the beauty of the season. Although, Rachel’s love of winter may have had a hand in Chloe’s sudden conversion.

Chloe blew her breath into her hands and rubbed them together, desperately trying to generate some kind of warmth in her numb hands. Chloe silently cursed to herself for not fixing the heat in her truck. The heating system in the beat up, junkyard truck barely worked and the freezing temperature only made it worse. She leaned over in her seat and glanced at the time. The digital clock told her she had at least another five minutes before Rachel got out of class. With time to kill, Chloe searched around the truck and she spotted what she was looking for: a silver CD in a case with the title ‘Rachel Songs’ written in black Sharpie on the cover. She popped the CD out of its case and into the truck’s stereo system, leaning back in her seat as she swayed her head to the music. Chloe had to admit it, Rachel had good taste in music.

Only three songs had played before Chloe peered out the passenger window and spotted Rachel jogging her way  down the  mainpath over to the truck. The wind gently blew her blonde hair back and Chloe could see little puffs of air coming out of her mouth every so often.

“Hey!” Rachel said with a bright smile as Chloe opened the door for her. She scooted closer to Chloe on the rainbow colored, towel covered seat and placed her bag between her feet.

“Hey” Chloe responded as she pulled out of her parking space and fiddled with the knobs below the stereo. “Sorry that the heat kinda doesn’t work”

“Damn, guess we’re gonna have to go someplace to warm up. Diner?”

“You have no idea how much I was hoping you’d say that” Chloe said, flipping the turn signal up to their new destination.

Rachel laughed and inspected the CD case on the dashboard. “Heat’s busted, but you have a good taste in music at least”

Chloe simply smiled and rolled her eyes in response.

They spent the rest of the trip to the diner talking about Blackwell over the songs playing from the truck’s stereo. Rachel caught Chloe up on the latest news from the school, ranging from rumors of Wells constructing a bronze statue of himself on Blackwell’s campus to Steph and Mikey creating their own exclusive RPG board game club. As of now, the only club members were Steph, Mikey, Drew, Rachel and Chloe, although she was more of a post-expulsion honorary member more than anything else. Skip Matthews had decided to keep pursuing his dreams of becoming a famous rock group while still keeping his day job as a security guard at Blackwell.

“There’s also this rumor going around that I have a girlfriend” Rachel said with a playful smirk. “People are saying that she’s hot, beautiful, caring and pretty amazing”

Chloe smiled as she pulled into the parking lot of the diner. “Well, whoever she is, she sounds like a great person to be with”

Rachel reached over and placed her hand on Chloe’s knee. “She really is”

The two of them shared a smile before Chloe killed the ignition and they exited the truck, making their way across the parking lot. They made their way towards the diner entrance with Rachel’s arm wrapped around Chloe’s shoulders, removing it only to hold the door open for her.

“What a lady” Chloe teased as they entered into the building, and she had never been so thankful to smell diner food before. The warmth of the building was a pleasant contrast to the bitter temperature outside. The jukebox played in the back as the half full diner bustled with Blackwell students coming from the end of their own classes and seeking refuge from the outdoors. Chloe took Rachel’s hand and led them to an empty booth in the back of the diner, with the Blackwell students who recognized Rachel stealing glances at the two of them. They sat down and waited until Joyce made her way around to their booth. The three of them engaged in small talk before Rachel ordered and paid for two peppermint hot chocolates. A couple of minutes passed before Joyce returned with their drinks and moved onto the next table, leaving the two girls alone together in the booth.

“Hey, so have you ever thought about Blackwell?” Rachel asked. “Like coming back?”

Chloe gave her a puzzled look. “I don’t know, Wells seemed pretty happy to give me the boot”

Well, I overheard my dad talking with him about letting you back in” Rachel replied, taking a sip of hot chocolate. “I don’t know if that’ll actually happen, but maybe you’ll want to keep it in mind”

Chloe stopped mid drink and placed her mug down on the table. Rachel’s dad had mentioned during the hospital visit a couple months ago that he’d try to pull strings to get her back in, but she never actually thought it would happen. Going back to Blackhell Academy seemed pretty awful to her, minus a couple of factors. It _would_ mean seeing Rachel everyday, maybe even having the same classes as her.

Chloe looked up from her drink and saw the glint in Rachel’s eyes, the nervousness hidden subtly behind her smile, but not subtle enough for Chloe to miss it. She raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

Chloe reached over and gave Rachel a quick kiss, tasting the peppermint on her breath.

“If it means spending more time with you, then yeah, I’ll come back” Chloe said quietly, leaning her forehead against Rachel’s.

The nervous look on Rachel’s face disappeared and was replaced with a relieved, content smile. They remained close to each other for a few moments before Rachel’s eyes moved over to the window and she nodded her head at it.

“Look, it’s snowing”

Chloe turned her head and sure enough, small snowflakes began to fall outside.

“It’s beautiful” Rachel said, propping her head up with her arm. Chloe smiled at the twinkle in her hazel eyes, the same twinkle that was present whenever they were together. She reached over and held Rachel’s free hand.

“Not as beautiful as you”

The two girls shared a smile and it was in that moment that Chloe realized that this might be one winter she’d actually enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed that! I had to make another Amberprice fanfiction since they're just adorable and cute together. Plus it's winter themed, so I'm on brand with a season for once! (although I'll definitely be writing a Christmas themed Amberprice fanfic in the foreseeable future). Thanks for reading folks!


End file.
